Juicebox Proposal
by Moonrise31
Summary: Don't get so worked up. They aren't getting married...yet. Ichiruki. Reviews appreciated. Rated K plus for some graphic description...you'll get it when you read it. :P Chapter two is up! Now officially a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my first Bleach fanfic, and an Ichiruki one at that, so don't blame me if it's horrible. Because it's not my fault! Well, actually, it is, but who cares? I don't! This takes place after the Soul Society arc. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or the can of soda, or the juice box, or the permanent marker...you get the point.**

Ichigo rummaged through the refrigerator and pulled out a can of soda and a juice box. It had become his habit lately, to do this every evening. He didn't know why he was inclined to bring a juice box up to Rukia and stick a straw in it for her and everything, because she knew how to do it herself.

The orange-haired high school student sighed. He didn't know why he was doing this, but the idea had been running through his mind lately ever since she had stood on the window ledge of his classroom and freaked every non-shinigami there out of their minds.

Biting his lip, Ichigo found a black permanent marker on the kitchen table and carefully wrote "Wanna go out with me?" in big block letters on the top of the juice box. He wrote it on the side too, just in case.

Trying to act normal, he brought the two drinks upstairs and to his room. Ichigo had pointed out that it was weird that Rukia was spending so much time in his room, but she brushed that aside and said she just needed help with homework. _That I always end up doing for her,_Ichigo thought, annoyed. He'd toyed with the idea of intentionally giving her a horrible score, but he finally decided that her test scores were bad enough. Ichigo often wondered how the teacher had never bothered to bring up the fact that Rukia did extremely well on her homework (thanks to him) and stunk on the exams (he was glad she hadn't asked him to cheat). Or the fact that Rukia's and Ichigo's handwriting was exactly the same. Maybe the teacher just had her hands full with the bunch of new students that arrived; most of them looking too old (or too young in Toshiro's case) to be in her class in the first place.

Ichigo handed the juice box to Rukia, attempting to stop his hands from trembling. It didn't work; some brown liquid squirted out and landed on her dress. She grabbed the offending object and smacked Ichigo across the face. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting odd all day."

"'S nothing," Ichigo mumbled, concentrating on the tab of his soda can. She should be able to read his message, even if she looked down only once…

An awkward silence ensued, only broken by the slurping on Rukia's part. Ichigo had finished his drink but was looking at the can's logo like it held all the secrets to life.

Five minutes passed before Rukia got up and tossed the juice box into the trash. Ichigo bit his lip, but that was the only outward sign he gave. Inside, he was screaming. _Maybe we weren't meant to be,_ he comforted himself. _We're human and shinigami after all. But I'm a shinigami too…but I don't live in Soul Society…_

"I suppose you know that Nii-sama will chop you up into sushi-sized pieces and feed them to the hell butterflies if he finds out, right?" Rukia's voice interrupted his thoughts. "You know, about us 'going out', as you put it."

Ichigo managed a grin, which wasn't hard at all. "I don't mind. I've beat him once, you know."

She snorted. "Yes, but you almost got yourself killed in the process." That was the nearest she'd gotten to hinting that she cared about him ever since she'd come back to the living world.

Another long pause followed, but this one was comfortable. Suddenly, a thought hit Ichigo. "Wait, are you saying that hell butterflies eat…?"

Rukia put on an mischievous face. "Only the people that get on Nii-sama's nerves." She added casually, "You know, he can be ticked off very easily…" The look on Ichigo's face was priceless.

**Well, how was it? Tell all! Review! Please!**


	2. Juicebox Date

**So...my first twoshot fic. I was going to leave it as a oneshot, but I noticed that someone put this story on their story alert. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, but I might own the movie "Super Bunny". Just maybe.**

"I CAN'T BELIIIIIEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE IT!" Isshin yelled so hard the whole building shook like a 6.2 earthquake had just hit Karakura. "ICHIGO AND RUKIA-CHAN ARE GONNA GET MAAAARRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEDDDDD! OOMPH!" His outburst stopped when Ichigo's foot firmly planted itself in a familiar spot: Isshin's face.

"Shut up, dad!" Ichigo growled. "It's called 'dating', not 'marrying'."

"But doesn't marriage come after dating?" Rukia piped up.

Ichigo glared at her. "You're not helping." He turned his attention back to his hyper father. "Okay dad, Rukia and I are going to the movies. We should be back by ten, okay?"

Isshin said something muffled that could have been "okay", so Ichigo turned to go. "Come on, Rukia."

"Wait," she said in a hushed whisper. "Did you bring Kon?"

"Why would I wanna bring Kon?"

"In case—you know."

"Sheesh, is it always about hollows, whatever we do?" Ichigo complained. Nonetheless, he went upstairs, grabbed the then snoozing lion/bear stuffed animal off of his bed and stuck one hand unceremoniously down its throat.

"HEY! MMPPPHHH! YOOOOWRRRRRRRR!" Kon coughed and hacked and struggled for a moment as Ichigo rooted around the belly of stuffing. After a moment, the toy went limp as Ichigo pulled out a small green pill, looked at it in disgust, then wiped it on his shirt before sticking it into his pocket.

"Alright, now we can leave," he said firmly as he came back downstairs. His father was nowhere to be seen, and the girls were upstairs doing—girl stuff. Rukia nodded and the two walked out the door.

"I want to see 'Super Bunny'!" Rukia declared at the movie theater.

"No way!" Ichigo refused. "That's a movie for what, three year olds? Why don't we watch something like—"

"But I wanna see 'Super Bunny'!" Rukia whined and stomped her foot. A few people glanced at her curiously.

"Shut up! We're drawing a crowd!" Ichigo hissed. "Doesn't anything else at all interest you?"

Rukia shook her head, then paused as her cell phone rang. "Hollow," she reported, pulling the object out. "It's not far from here; let's just go take care of it." She pulled out her soul candy dispenser and popped one into her mouth. Ichigo swallowed Kon's pill. "We won't be long," Rukia called back to the two mod souls as the two shinigami sped off.

The hollow had been easy. Then came more. And more. And more. Rukia and Ichigo were forced to keep exterminating hollows for a full hour and a half. Apparently the first hollow had a lot of friends. Finally, the seemingly endless flow stopped.

"Man, why so many in one place?" Ichigo groaned as he placed Zangetsu on his back once more.

"Maybe it has something to do with the arrancar," Rukia mused, already heading back to the theater. "Or maybe they were after you."

"Hey! I know how to control my spiritual pressure now," Ichigo replied, catching up with his "date". She gave him a look. "Somewhat," he amended.

When the two got back to the movie theater, they couldn't find the mod souls that were supposed to wait for them by the ticket booth. It was too late to see "Super Bunny" or anything else. Rukia pouted while Ichigo looked around for himself.

Finally, he saw Kon and Rukia's mod soul **(A/N: Sorry, I forgot what Rukia's mod soul was called. Pon or something?)** walking out from "Super Bunny". Ichigo groaned. Rukia beamed. Kon looked stricken. "Get over here," Ichigo sighed; reuniting with his own body while Rukia stepped into her gigai.

On their walk back home, Ichigo frowned. "Well, that 'date' didn't really turn out like a date at all, huh?"

Rukia thought for a bit. "Now that I think of it, killing those hollows was the only part where we weren't arguing. We listened and helped each other instead."

"Huh," Ichigo smirked. "Funny. Guess we did go on a date after all." He felt his pocket. "I've still got money left over from, er, the movie. You wanna buy some snacks or something?" The couple stopped in front of a grocery store.

Five minutes later, Ichigo and Rukia walked out with paper bags filled with juice boxes.

**What did you think? Review please!! Yes, I know it's very unlikely to battle so many hollows in a row, but I needed something to keep them occupied for an hour and a half!**


End file.
